fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Darla Dimple yells at King Fergus
One Saturday afternoon, Darla Dimple decided to make a milkshake. So she went into the kitchen and got out a blender, some banana ice cream, milk, banana yogurt, bananas, honey, and then some. As soon as Darla was about to make the milkshake, her father King Fergus came downstairs and poked his head in the kitchen while having a mug of hot coffee. "Darla?" he said, "I need you to get out of the kitchen right now." "I'M NOT IN IT!!!!!!!" Darla yelled. Fergus did not like her tone of voice. "Excuse me, young lady! What are you-" "EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!" Darla cut him off. "What are you doing?" "Making a banana milkshake." Darla said. "You don't have permission to use the blender," Fergus told her. "You need to get out of the kitchen, or you will not be going over to Chuck E. Cheese's with Stewie today." Darla threw her arms up in frustration. "Oh my god, what the freezer is wrong with you?" It was then that Fergus made up his mind. "You will not go to Chuck E. Cheese's with Stewie today." he said. "Ok, I'm gonna make some mango sherbet now." Darla said. "No," said Fergus. "Now you're gonna go sit on the couch." Darla shook her head. "No, I'm not." she argued. "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not." "I want you out of the kitchen!" commanded Fergus. Since Darla refused to listen, Fergus dragged her out of the kitchen, making her drop the kitchen utensils and took her to the couch. "Get away from me!" she snapped. After Fergus placed Darla on the couch, she kicked him. "I'm not even your daughter!" "Do-You don't kick me; that is not nice." Fergus told Darla. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Darla decided to get up from the couch, walk over to one of her brothers, Chuckie Finster, and squeeze him. "Darla?" Fergus called. "What?!" "If Chuckie doesn't like it, let him go." "I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!!!!!!!" Darla screamed. But Chuckie just toddled on the floor anyway. Then she walked to the rules chart and took it down. "You don't wanna make a sandwich, that's fine." said Fergus. "Terrence, Dodger, Taran, Chuckie, and Merida are nothing but hunks of junk!" Darla muttered to herself, as she stomped up the stairs. Fergus walked over to her. "Darla?" "I wanna go to Chuck E. Cheese's with Stewie." She tossed the rules chart down the stairs, sending it to tumble, and got dressed. "Too bad!" said Fergus, "You shouldn't have made a milkshake without asking first." Darla angrily walked down the stairs, carrying a pink shoulder bag. "I'm going to Chuck E. Cheese's with Stewie no matter what people say." she said. Fergus noticed the rules chart lying on the floor. "Darla." But it was too late. Darla had left the house without asking Fergus! At Chuck E. Cheese's, Stewie Griffin was waiting for Darla. They ordered two glasses of Coke and a large cheese and pepperoni pizza. After lunch, Darla and Stewie swam in the ball pit, slid down the slides, rode on different rides (such as the train ride), and played arcade games (such as the game in which the player shoots aliens). Category:Yelling At Somebody Category:X Yells At Her Father